Revenge
by MizFit02062012
Summary: What happens when Bella snaps after she discovers the truth. What will She do to Get revenge. Will Edward ever be forgiven, Will he pay just as much as Tanya has? Can the lovers ever fix what Edward has broken. And what about their 4 kids? Will they ever forgive their father for his betrayal. Will anything ever be normal again? Warning, IN school and re-writing no updates 4 a while
1. The Truth

**Chapter 1 : The Truth**

**I sat there starring at my doctor as is he had three heads. **

**''Excuse me?"**

**" Bella have Gonorrhea, It is treatable, I'm going to start by giving to two vaccine's, you will need to come back in seven days for a follow up." He told me.**

**All i could do was nod. I almost fainted at the sight of the two needles as the injected each one in the arm. The doctor stepped out as the nurse applied two band aids to my arm. I pulled down my sleeve and got of the table grabbing my purse and walking out to the receptionists desk. **

**"How much will this cost"**

**After looking at the chart nurse Mallory handed to her she gave me a sympathetic look.**

**"450 dollars, cash credit or check will be fine." she said.**

**I took my wallet out and handed her my credit card. she took it and swiped it through the machine. she handed it back.**

**"Hold on for one moment there are something's you need to have and we need to make an appointment." **

**"okay"**

**After handing me a few pamphlets and some paper work with a prescription attached she turned to her computer. **

**"Will next Friday at one work for you." **

**"Yes that will do just fine, thank you." i said shortly**

**I walked out of the office and to my new 2012 Porsche. A birthday gift i received not even three days ago. He was going to pay for this. **

**I sped out of the parking lot and pulled on to the main road making my way through down town new york. exceeding the speed limit greatly. I frankly did not give a fuck at the moment. i was to mad to even notice the red light i flew through or the numerous accidents i had almost caused. i reach our three story home on the out side of the city within minutes. **

**I slammed my car in to park and jumped out after grabbing my bag. walking up the steps and slamming open the door. **

**"EDWARD." I screamed as loud as i could.**

**Silence. Good, i had planning to do. He would pay for this greatly. He could not lie his way out of this. He would truly now the meaning of fear. Hell hath no furry for a woman scorned. That bitch would die at my hands. A very slow and pain full death. A quick death was to good for her. He would die a long time from now alone and in pain. I would make damn shore of it. I laughed evilly to myself. **

**I gave that bastard everything. My heart, My soul, My Love, Four Children. "Oh God" Elizabeth, Sophie, Anthony and Mason. How would they deal with this. They were old enough to understand. **

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." I screamed **

**How could he. i thought as tears spilled down my checks. I cried for hours. It was nearly time for him to come home. I picked myself up. i would not cry any longer. not for him. not for what was lost. not for the pain i felt ripping me apart. He wanted danger, he wanted risk. Then i would give it to him. In the end he had only himself to blame for this. He turned me in to this monster.**

**"Bella, I home baby, were are you?" Edward yelled stepping through the door. He took his shoes off and walked to the kitchen. Not knowing what he was about to face. **

**(EVP)**

**"Bella" i yelled again. Were is she. She's always here when i get home. I looked around the kitchen. I walked over to the counter. Medical papers laying there next to an empty bottle of vodka. I picked them up reading through it. Oh shit.**

**"What have i done." i asked myself tears welling up in my eyes.**

**"Yes Edward what have you done?" Bella slurred in to my ear.**

**I turned quickly as she grabbed my gun out of the holster i had on my side. She pointed it at my head.**

**"Bella, love i can explain." My voice dripped regret, guilt and pain.**

**"Oh really can you, Well what if i don't want to hear it Edward hmm, what if i just want to end all the years i wasted on you, all the tears i cried over you, all the fake happy memories we shared." She yelled now pointing the gun to her own head. **

**"Bella, please don't do this please love don't, i not for me for the kids, please." i begged. tears spilling now.**

**"Hah, ya Edward what about my kids, i'm shore your tramp will be a fine mother to them, because i was just never good enough, right." she yelled. her finder moving to the trigger.**

**I tackled her. The gun sliding across the floor. She punched me in the face and kneed me in the balls all at once. i rolled of off her and on to the floor holding my balls for dear life as the pain shoot through my body. Fuck. What had i done to her. **

**She stood up and loomed over me. **

**"You see Edward, not even you the big bad mob boss can stop me." she yelled kicking my rib cage.**

**"No one can stop the pain that i will bring you, no one." her words were stone cold deadly.**

**She took a pair of handcuffs out of her pocket. she hooked one to my ankle and the other to my wrist. she took my cell phone out of my pocket. this is not good i thought as she walked out of the kitchen turning the light off as she went. i was left alone in the darkness only with my thoughts and even i hated myself for this. i did this to her. after all the years she put up with me. i had finally made her snap. i deserved this. i would except her punishment and beg for forgiveness. i know i do not deserve it but i can not live with out her. she is my heart, my soul, my everything. I through it all away for some tramp that gave a good blow job when Bella went on hiatus. God what was wrong with me.**

**(BVP)**

**I opened the phone and began stage two of my plan. **

**Tanya would pay and Edward would watch.**

**"Baby Bella's away for the night, please come to me, i need you, i want you." i wrote. tears spilling down my face.**

**Not even three minutes later she text-ed back. **

**"I'm on my way, thank god that bitch went away its been two days to long since we fucked, I'm wet for you Eddie poo." she wrote.**

**I grabbed the nearest thing i found and through it. a loud bang and crash sounded through out the house. Then there were was only the sound of my heals clicking on the marble as i walked back to the kitchen. I flipped the switch and found Edward leaned agents the counters on the floor. **

**"So we should get you ready after all Tanya's coming to play Eddie poor." he winced at the nick name she gave him.**

**"Bella, please don't do this, I'm sorry Bella please." he begged**

**"Save it, I'm in control now fucker, your done, but first your whore has to go." **

**"Bella, you are not this person." **

**"Yes, Edward you'd be right any-other time, But today i am, Today your actions finally broke me." "Now do you get it, you broke me Edward and now its my turn to break you." i spoke so slowly enhancing every word i spoke. **

**We both said nothing until the door opened and closed.**

**"Eddie poo, i hope you don't mind i made a spare key for myself." Tanya yelled.**

**I picked up the gun off the floor. I walked out in to the hall. Tanya stood there her back to me. **

**"Hello, Tanya." **

**She whirled. The blood draining from her face. I pointed the gun at her knee and pulled the trigger.**

**"BANG" **

**"Fuck" She screamed. tears pouring down her face.**

**I smiled. "Well let me go drag Edward in here to join us." **

**Edward never moved a muscle, never spoke a word in her defense. never warned her. So she was just a cheap fuck and a quick suck to him. Hmm. no this would not do. he needed to regret this. and i am going to make damn shore he dose.**

**I grabbed the back of his shirt and slowly dragged him in to the hall near the front door. i placed him right next to Tanya. the dumb bitch had tried to get up with a bullet in her knee cap. And now my floors were just ruined. I walked to her. placing my heal in her wound as she screamed. i aimed at her right hand with the gun**

**"Bang" She screamed again "Bang" She couldn't even get a sound out as i pulled the trigger a third time. "Bang" **

**She lay in a bloody mess. not dead yet but slowly dieing. I watched fascinated as Edward stared shocked at the scene before him. **

**"See, Edward your not the only one who has the balls to pull the trigger." **

**"Bella, what have you done." He cried.**

**"No Edward what have you done, It's your gun sweetheart, i just managed to get it away from you before you could shoot me to." I laughed. " Or maybe i wont go through with this plan, maybe her body will disappear, maybe you will to." I explained to him. I Stood there quietly. As a million thoughts raced through my mind.**


	2. Remembering The Past

**Chapter 2:**

Why would he do this to me, to us? Everything was perfect. We had an amazing life.

God damn it, why did he have to ruin it. Through it all away for some tramp he claimed

he hated. When I have given him everything we had always wanted. I have always supported him.

His dreams always came true because I made them. If he wanted something I gave it to him. I did everything I could to make his life what it is today. He had everything he had ever hoped our life would become. When did his dreams change. When did he change. When did he stop being the man I feel in love with. When did he become the man I was always be afraid he's become.

Why did he have to prove my mother right. Why did she always have to be right when it came to my life, my marriage, my kids. But she was right. And I should have listened the first time. I should have never caved. If I hadn't I'd would never have had gone through this. I should have moved on. Instead I listened to the side of me that wanted so badly to believe every word that came out of his mouth and now I was paying for it.

(Flash Back)

Edward was away on another business trip. And had to stay an extra day or two.

He had his dumb blonde assistant Tanya call and let me know. I can not say that I was happy he was staying there longer with her, As she got an ear full. I flipped out. I was sick of this.

Every time he went away with her for business they stayed for longer then needed. I had begged to go with him, but he refused saying that Jamaica was no place for his wife. No place for a lady. He told me that the people he was dealing with liked to uneven the playing field. He just couldn't live with himself if anything happened to me. I let him off the hook as he promised to return to me quickly. I should have known he was full of shit. But in the end I'm shore he got the message, as I had threatened to rip her cheap extensions out of her head if she did not repeat my every word to him.

After hanging up on Tanya I called my mother. She answered on the first ring. She skipped the pleasantry and dug right in deep to the bone.

"Bella , Tell me you have finally decided to leave that good for nothing husband of yours."

"No mother I have not" I said harshly

" Well what did he do this time Sweetheart?"

After filling her in, she went back to her usual ranting. "He's not there enough Bella, He's an ass hole Bella, He's never going to change for you Bella". Then she said something that shattered my heart, sending peaces flying all over the ground like a broken vase that someone had knocked over.

"He's cheating on you Bella." "Do not be so blind and stupid." "Just look at all the evidence , He spends more time with that bitch and less and less time at home with you and my grandchildren were he should be." "He's stopped taking you away with him on trips." "He's always finding excuses as to why she needs to go with him." "You need to save yourself the pain and leave him now Bella." "Before he can hurt you anymore."

I hung up on her that day. Refusing to believe he would ever do such a thing. I practically forgot about it, He had called me later that day after I received 200 red roses and a very expensive Prada bag with a new diamond tennis bracelet inside. Each Note Said something different. Always ending in how sorry he was.

When he asked if I forgave him. I couldn't help but smile and tell him how sweet he was. We talked for a while when I thought I herd Tanya ask him if he was coming back to bed. I must have miss herd her because Edward never said anything. Instead he asked if I had herd from the kids. I told him how much fun they were having with his parents in Europe. He laughed at the craziness that was our children. Eventually we hung up. But my mothers words never left my mind. I refused her calls for the next few weeks.

Even Edward noticed the change in our relationship. We had just finished talking to the kids. when my mother called. I hit the ignore button on the phone and set it down. Edward gave me a strange look and asked

"Baby what's wrong, you always talk to your mother, Why are you fighting this time?"

"She things I need to leave you because you are cheating on me." I stated.

For a split second His eyes grew wide with an emotions I could now describe as guilt and fear. He caught himself. Taking one look at the shock I knew was clearly written across my face.

"I.. I.. I would never hurt you like that, your the only woman I have ever loved Bella," he pleaded. He knew I saw through his facade.

"Your lying." I yelled

"Bella please, your being ridiculous." he half heartily laughed. He knew he wasn't getting out of this but he was going to try.

"I am not being ridiculous, I refuse to be blind any longer, I wont do this, I'm done Edward, We are done."

" Bella your mother is a crazy drunk, Just look at what she put you and charlie through, Not everyone can be a cheating bitch like her." he yelled at me.

"No, they can't be, But you are, I'm leaving."

"What!"

"I am leaving you Edward, I am packing our things and leaving with my kids." I yelled

"The hell you are, you see this." he grabbed my hand and held it in front of my face. I looked at it. The wedding band he put on my hand over ten years ago stared back at me. "This means you are mine, you are my wife, those are our kids and I will not let you go any where. You are not leaving"

"Watch me, you do not own me Edward, you can no longer tell me what to do, you lost that privilege when you fucked that whore, you through away more then just your vows that day. I'm leaving and there is nothing you can do or say about it"

"Over my dead body." He yelled. His face red with anger. Anger he had no right to feel.

"Then Do us the favor and DROP DEAD EDWARD."

I turned on my heal and walked out of the kitchen and to through the hall way. The walls were littered with family pictures of us all. Ignoring the happy smiles we all wore as I stopped in front of the table with our wedding pictures and album on it and picked my purse up. Edward was quick on my heals. I reached the door and turned the knob. I pulled the door open. Edwards had flew by my head and the door slammed shut.

He roughly turned me to face him.

"I fucking said you are not leaving Bella, do not force me to keep you hear." he told me. His voice raising with every word. He was trying to scare me. But it wasn't working.

My hand shoot out so fast he didn't even see it coming. I connected wit his balls and he hunched over in pain.

"Fuck Bella."

I turned and re opened the door. I left him there like that. The door wide open so he could watch me drive away. After three months and a lot of begging I came back. Things got better. But He never truly changed.

(End Of Flash Back)

I shook my head to clear the memories away. Tears had escaped and he did not deserve to see them. When I looked up he was watching me. The sadness was evident in his eyes. The pain written on his face. He sat quietly by Tanya's now dead body. But who was he grieving for. Her loss or Mine?

"I should have never forgiven you the first time, I should have never come back to you"

I whispered.

"I know, I don't deserve you, I never did, I was to selfish to stay faithful, To stupid to know what I had until it was gone, And now I will die a broken man. A man that deserves to die alone." he confessed. Tears pouring down his face.

"Not just yet Edward, I'm not done with you yet, your pain hasn't even reach the level mine is at, you will not die until you feel what I do now." MY voice was as cold as ice.

I unlocked the handcuffs that confined my bastard husband and forced him to wrap Tanya's body in and old rug from the garage. I held the gun to his head when he refused to chop her up.

"Well your the expert Edward, what do you suggest we do with this Bitch?"

"Taker her to the pier and dump her off in the middle of the ocean, what the sharks don't eat the bottom feeders will, We just have to puller teeth first, those we can dump as we go." he said

It took us two hours to rid our-self's of the bitch that ruined our life's. Now it was time for me to decide what to do with Edward and he knew it to. He never tried to take the gun away from me. Even though I'm positive he could. He was ready to own up to his mistakes. But it was up to me as to how he would pay for breaking his vows to me.


	3. Author Warning

Okay so guys, I'm rewriting the few chapters i have put up. I'm sorry i have not updated but i needed new ideas and yet nothing seems right. so I'm going to wing it and hopefully re-writing this will help my writers block. I'm positive it will. i have no idea how long the story will be. i have one beta but i have always been one for more then just one opinion. i want one that will give me ideas. The one i have is perfect for fixing my fuck ups in spelling and grammar and shes a sweetheart for putting up with me. This may be done before t.m and it may not be but i am working on it. i have more then half of the first chapter done so far. So i'm allowing to myself to take my time. I refuse to be one of those authors who update once a year and then forget about the story. that irritates me. Im not giving up or forgetting just trying to keep the anger in Bella and the omg that's crazy in my story. sometimes its easy because im not in a good mood but when im in a great good its hard to find the anger twords me in myself. mostly because i have an amazing guy in my life. But when the story gets the most violent you can thank my sick imagination and what ever my guy did to piss me off for it. and a reminder to all. i do not own any of the characters from twilight. thats, (S. Meyers.) the plot and a few characters are mine. and none of these things are real...

MizFit


End file.
